The Forbidden Love Of A Grandfather
by bigredfox10
Summary: Hinata's family lives in a poor house. They are having a hard time paying the bills, which cause Naruto to work overtime. One night, Naruto gets hurts and ends up in the hospital. His medical bills are too expensive for Hinata to pay and she has no choice but to call her rich granddad to help paid the bills. What happens when her granddad make Hinata do sinful things for the money?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hi, everyone. This story is requested by ragingspeed.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful, sunny day here in Kohana Town. The flowers bloomed brightly as the blue birds were singing their harmonious song. Inside a small, little house lived Hinata with her husband Naruto Uzumaki and their two kids, Bolt and Himawari. Naruto is a 26-year-old stoker at a grocery store while Hinata is a 25-year-old stay-at-home mom. One day, Naruto was getting ready for work as he began to dress himself.

"Alright, Hinata. I'll be at work today." he stated while he tucked in his shirt. Hyuuga

"Okay, Naruto. Be careful, sweetheart." she said as she gave her husband a goodbye kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." the blonde said sweetly as he returned his wife's kiss. "See you later."

"Bye, Naruto." the Hyggua waved to her blonde-haired husband once he left out the door.

After her husband drove off, Hinata went back inside the house to do some housework. She swept the floors, made the beds, and picked up her children's toys. She was about to sit down and relax from her hard work until she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Himawari whined in a babyish tone once she entered the living room.

"Me too, mom." her son, Bolt, chimed in. "I'm very hungry."

"Okay, Bolt and Himawari. I'll fix ya'll some lunch." Hinata stated with a caring smile.

The mother of two went into the kitchen and fixed her children some lunch, which consist of a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich with a glass of cold milk. She feed them their lunch and they gobbled up every crumb on their plate.

"Mmm, that was good." the little 5-year-old girl exclaimed in satisfaction. "Thanks, mommy."

"Yeah, thanks, mom." the 7-year-old boy added, patting his stomach in satisfaction just like his little sister. "Lunch was super dupper yummy."

The indigo-haired woman giggled at her children comments. "Well, I'm glad you both enjoyed the food."

"Yep, we sure did! Now, I can't wait for dinner!" Bolt stated with a grin plastered on his whiskered face. "Believe it!" the small, little boy pumped his fist up into the air, just like his father would as do.

That causes Hinata to give her son a loving smile, knowing that Bolt would grow up to be _exactly_ like his father, Naruto. A wild, rowdy person with a kind, caring heart.

"Hey, mom." Bolt began, bringing his mother out of her thought. "Can me and Himawari play outside?"

"Yes, you may. But don't play in the streets." she answered/warned in a stern tone.

"Okay, mom." they both agreed simultaneously before they went outside the front yard to play.

The screen door was left open so that Hinata could supervise her children to make sure they were safe. She gathered the dirty plates that Bolt and Himawari left on the table and began washing the dishes.

While the Hyuuga was scrubbing a plate, she was thinking about Naruto and how much she misses him. Hinata knew that her blonde-haired husband had to work double shift today because of the sad fact that they were struggling with the bills. In fact, they were having a hard time paying off their house as well. She knew that there might be a chance that Naruto would come back home tomorrow morning instead of his usual time which is 8:00p.m.

At first, Hinata hated the fact that he had to keep working overtime and coming home late in the morning because the children misses their dad so much, but unfortunately, he had no choice. And besides, the children, mostly Bolt, knew that their father had to work extra hours in order to put food in their bellies and a roof over their heads.

After Hinata was done drying the last plate, she placed them in the cupboard and took out three bowls, since she will be needing them later for dinner. Hinata then got out a big pot, gathered the instant ramen package, and began making ramen. While the water was boiling, she heard the house phone ring.

She picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hey, Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I missed you and the kids."

"We all missed you, too." she stated. "Are you working overtime again?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." he sighed heavily. "I really hate working overtime, but you know, we need the money and all so you understand, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I do understand. The power bill is $251. If it's not paid by next Monday, then they'll cut it off." she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, baby. The power bill _will_ be paid. I get my check on Friday anyways, so I hope I get paid good." he said.

"Me too, Naruto. Me too."

"Anyways, I'm sorry to let you go, but I gotta get back to work before my boss, Mr. Uchiha, docks my pay." he stated quickly. "Bye, Hinata. Tell Bolt and Himawari that I love them.

"Okay, I will. Bye, Naruto." she hung up the phone and resumed cooking dinner.

After the ramen was cooked, she fixed the bowls and placed them on the table next to the chopsticks and the glass of orange juice she just poured. The she went to the front door to summon her children.

"Himawari, Bolt, dinnertime!" Hinata called out.

Both children ran inside the house, washed their hands, sat at the table, and began to eat.

"Hey, mom. When is dad coming home?" Bolt asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Yeah, mommy. Where's daddy, where's daddy?" Himawari asked/ chanted repeatedly.

"Your father is still at work. He has to work overtime again, but he told me to tell you two that he loves you and misses you." Hinata replied.

"Aw, man. Not again." the little boy sulked.

"I know, Bolt, but we are struggling right now and your father has to work extra hours so we could have a place to live and food to eat." she explained. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, mom, I understand. But I still miss dad." he sulked.

"I miss daddy, too." the little girl chimed in sadly.

"Don't worry you two. Your father is coming home first thing tomorrow morning." Hinata stated, trying her best to cheer her children up from their depressing mood.

"He is?! Hooray, I can't wait!" the little boy shouted in glee while he raise his hands up in celebration.

"Me too!" Himawari also shouted.

"Heh heh, okay you two. I'm glad that you both are happy, but you have to hurry up and finish your dinner so we can play." Hinata informed.

"Okay." Bolt and Himawari replied at the same time.

Hinata and her children resumed eating their chicken-flavored ramen. After the last noodle was slurped up, Bolt, followed by his little sister, placed the dishes in the sink and ran into the living room. The Hyggua followed suit and also followed her children into the living room. The three of them played a simple board game, which Bolt had won.

"Yes, I won! I won! I'm the best!" he cheered/bragged while jumping up and down in victory.

"No fair, you cheated." the little girl said, pointing an accusing finger at her older brother.

"I did not!" Bolt said, defending himself.

"Did too!" Himawari countered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Himawari, Bolt, please calm down." their mother intervened. "No one did not cheat, Himawari. Your brother won fair and square."

The 5-year-old stuck her tongue out at Bolt while he laughs and taunts her.

"Okay, enough games. It's time for you two to go to bed." Hinata said as she got up from the floor.

"Aww, come on, mom. It's only 9:30p.m. Can't we stay up just for a little bit longer?" Bolt whined.

"Please, mommy. We're not ***yawns*** tired yet." Himawari pledged as she tries her best to stay up.

"Are you sure? You sound tired." the indigo-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, mom, I'm ***yawns*** sure." was all the little said before she finally fell asleep.

"Well, since Himawari is asleep. Can I stay up?" Bolt asked nicely.

"I'm sorry, son, but you have to go to bed as well." she replied sternly. "And besides, don't you want to wake up early to see daddy?"

"Yeah, I do." he replied in realization. "Okay, mom, you win. I'll go to bed." Bolt rushed into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth before bed.

"Excellent." the Hyuuga picked up her sleepy daughter and placed her in her bed. "Good night, Himawari." She placed a kiss on her forehead.

Then she went to her son's room, where he was already lying in his bed, half asleep.

"Good night, Bolt."

"Good night, mom."

She also placed a kiss on his forehead before she exited his room. After her children were settled, Hinata washed and dried the dishes, put up the board game, and went inside her and her husband's bedroom to change into her bed clothes. She washed herself up before going to bed. As she was lying in the bed, Hinata sighed heavily while she rubbed the empty spot on the bed next to her.

"I wish we didn't have money problems. That way Naruto could come home more often to see his children and me." she stated softly to herself as sleep claimed her.

**-Meanwhile-**

Naruto Uzumaki was busy working at Kohana's grocery store, taking boxes out of the trucks and stocking them onto the selves. He really hates his job because his boss, Sasuke Uchiha, always rides his ass all the time. Nevertheless, he could not quit his job because of the fact that it's difficult to get a job since no one is hiring and also that even though Sasuke can be hard on him, he always pays him a reasonable amount of money. Which is a little bit more than what he pays his other employees, by the way. But at the same time, the paychecks that he gets are still not enough for Naruto and his family to live off of. In fact, they _actually_ live paycheck-to-paycheck, which is not the kind of lifestyle that he wants his family to live at all. After Naruto was done unloading the last box out the truck, he was greeted by one of his best friends in the whole world.

"Yo, Naruto." Kiba began with a big, toothy grin on his face. "Mr. Uchiha wants to see you in his office right now."

"Why?" the blonde-haired man simply asked.

"Because he wants you to unclog his private, executive toilet." the brown-haired man replied.

"WHAT! I'm not doing that shit! I better know one thing, he better pay me extra for that!" Naruto snapped in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Naruto. I was just joking man, relax." Kiba quickly reassured his hot-tempered friend.

Naruto took a moment to compose himself. "Huh? It was just a joke?! What the fuck, man?! I thought you were for real!"

"Naw, man. Just fucking with ya before we get off work?" Kiba answered as he let out a huge chuckle.

"Well, it's not funny!" Naruto scolded as he gave his dog-loving friend a playful, yet painful punch to the arm.

"But still, man. I hate to admit it, but that was a pretty good joke." the blonde's mood suddenly lightens up into a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad you see it my way." the brunette bragged with a smug, toothy smirk. "Anywho, since I had my laugh in for tonight, I'm gonna go home."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, Kiba." Naruto said as he gave his friend a bro hug.

Kiba was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something important that he wanted to tell the blonde-haired Uzumaki.

"Oh, shit, I just remember. Naruto, I know that I was fucking around with ya earlier, but Mr. Uchiha _really_ needs to see you." he stated in a stern tone, which the blonde believed.

"Okay, I'll be in his office in a few minutes." Naruto said once he gathered up his things.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto arrived at Mr. Uchiha's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." the boss ordered.

The Uzumaki entered the office. "You wanted to see me Mr. Uchiha."

"Yes, please, sit down." he motioned to the chair in front of him.

Naruto took a big gulp and nervously sat down.

Are you comfortable?"

"Y-Yes, sir, I am."

"Good." the raven-haired man flipped open Naruto's work status file. "I called you into my office because I've been checking over your files and I gotta say that you are one hardworking man. For a hot-head baka like you."

"Thank you, sir. I do my best for you and the company." the blonde-haired man said with a small smile, trying his best not to leap out of his chair and knock out his pain-in-the-ass boss.

"Yes, I noticed. You, Naruto Uzumaki, is one of the best hard worker that I have here. Even though you always screw it up and I have to watch over you." Sasuke muttered that last sentence to himself so his employee won't hear it.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto heard it and continued putting on a fake smile. "Thanks, Mr. Uchiha. I work very hard to _not_ screw it up like _some_ people thinks." he countered with a little bit of an attitude in his tone.

Sasuke brushed it off. "Mmhmm, yeah, but anyway because of your progress and the huge impact you made on the company, I've decided to go ahead and give you a well-deserved raise."

Naruto almost fell out of his chair as his ocean blue eyes widened in shock. "A-A-A raise?!"

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm giving you a $2,000 raise."

"A $2,000 raise! Oh, hell yes!" the blonde leaped outta his chair, not caring that he knocked it down. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Uchiha! Thank you, thank you!" he took his boss' hand and rapidly shook it.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Naruto! Please, let go of my hand! NOW!" the raven-haired man exclaimed, trying to snatch his hand away from his hard-headed employee.

Naruto broke the harsh handshake. "Oops, sorry about that, Mr. Uchiha." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I couldn't contain myself."

"Yes, I see." Sasuke said, making sure his hand was alright. "Now get outta my office before I change my mind about the raise." he warned with a _very_ light hint of playfulness in his tone.

"You got it, Mr. Uchiha. But before I leave, when will I be getting my raise?" he asked.

"You will be getting it tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke answered. "Now, go on home to your wife and children. I decided to let you go home early."

"Really, that's great! But I'm still getting paid for the extra hours, right?" he asked, making sure his boss wasn't screwing him out of his hard-earn money.

"Of course, Naruto." Sasuke simply answered.

"Okay, thanks for that. I'll see ya tomorrow." Naruto said before he left out the door.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle once his blonde-haired worker left out of his office. "Heh, heh, that Naruto. I need more employees like him some day." He put Naruto's file back inside the cabinet and began calculating his stocks.

Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, man! I got a raise!" Naruto boasted while he walked down the halls. "I gotta call Hinata. Oh, wait, I gotta a better idea. Instead of calling her, I could just tell her the news in person. Oh, man, I can't wait to see the expression on her face. She is so gonna be proud of me."

The blonde-haired man was about to exit the door to the grocery store when he decided to call someone who was close to his wife. He took the phone out of his pocket and dial the number.

"Hello." a male voice greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Oh, hi, Naruto. It's so nice that you called me. How are my granddaughter and great-grandchildren are doing?" Hinata's grandfather asked.

"They're doing alright. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing A-Ok." Mr. Hyuuga replied with a gleeful smile. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I just got off from work and I wanted to tell you that I received a $2,000 raise." Naruto answered with pride.

"Oh, that's great news, my boy! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, sir. You know, I always try my best to make sure that your granddaughter and great-grandchildren live a good life.

"I know you do, Naruto. So that means that you don't need me to give you money with bills and things, right?"

"That's right, sir. I got everything under control." Naruto said. "Once I get my paycheck and my raise, all the bills will be paid and I will have some money left over for Hinata and the kids."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Yep, so could you do me a favor and not tell Hinata? I want it to be a surprise when I come home."

"Oh, yes, Naruto. I promise not to tell my granddaughter the news." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Good. But, anyways, I gotta go home to my wife and kids. Bye, Mr. Hyuuga.

"Okay, bye, Naruto." he hung up the phone as well as the Uzumaki.

Naruto placed his cell phone back inside his pocket and exit the door. He walked from the entrance of the grocery store to down the crosswalk. Once he reached the crosswalk, he waited until the sign change from "don't walk" to "walk". After about 35 seconds, the sign to "walk" and Naruto process to walk down the crosswalk. As the blonde was walking, he suddenly saw a $100 bill in the middle of the crosswalk. He rushed over towards it and picked it up.

"Holy crap, a $100 bill! Tonight must be my lucky…."

**BOOM!**

Naruto flew up 8 feet into the air and landed on the hard concrete. The car that hit him kept going and never stopped to help him. As Naruto was lying on the ground, blood started pouring from the back of his head to the crosswalk. As he laid painfully on the ground, the world around him suddenly went black.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of reviews, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. **

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
